helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members: Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from °C-ute. The name translates into 'tasty', more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, "Good!"). History '2007' The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening ("Kokoro no Tamago") and ending ("Honto no Jibun") themes for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. '2008' In 2008, Buono! became the "advertisement unit" of pizza company Pizza-La, where they are featured in TV commercials and posters which can be found in the various shops in Japan. '2009' On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009, but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to "the financial change in world economy, severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale." '2010' In Early 2010, The anime Shugo Chara ended and Buono! had no new releases. It was announced that Buono! would resume activities after almost a years Haitus in December 2010. Leaving Pony Canyon and moving to the Zetima label. Their 11th single Zassou no Uta is set to release on the 2nd of February 2011. Airi, announced on her blog, that they became the advertisement unit for Pink Dot Waffles, which are located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower. In 2010, Buono took part in the Hello! Project 2010 Winter Concert Tour Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Deeto~ which also had Zoku Biyuuden, Tanpopo, Aa!, Pucchimoni V, Guardians 4, Shin Minimoni, Tanpopo, ZYX-α, and High-King. In February, Buono! had there Live 2010 conert entitled We Are Buono! which was also the title for their 3rd album. In April, Profile pictures for Buono’s upcoming album titled The Best Buono! have been released on the official Buono! site. On November 1, 2011, Buono's Live 2011 Winter Live Announced, the scheduled dates for the concert tour are at Yokohama Blitz (Kanagawa) on 02/11 from 14:30/18:30 and at Nanba Hatch (Osaka) on 02/20 from 15:00 / 18:30. '2011' January 1, 2011, Buono’s Official Youtube Channel opened uphttp://www.youtube.com/user/buonochannel, so far containing 13 videos, and 1 of them of Buono introducing themselves. It was annoucnced that Buono’s 2011 winter tour will be titled Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ according to the official H!P page for the concert. The date for it being 02/11 at Yokohama Blitz (Kanagawa), 02/19 at Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall and 02/20 at Nanba Hatch (Osaka). It was annouced that Buono! would be in a movie called Gomennasai. Members Momoko Tsugunaga (Leader) Miyabi Natsuyaki (Sub-Leader) Airi Suzuki Discography Albums *2008.02.20 Cafe Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We Are Buono! 'Mini Album' *2011.08.10 Partenza 'Compilations' *2010.08.10 Buono! BEST (Best-Album) *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) Singles *2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん, "True Self") *2008.02.06 Ren'ai Rider (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai Raidaa, "Love Rider") *2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!, "Do Your Best and Go!") *2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ, "Lotta Love Lotta Love") *2009.01.21 Co-no-Mi-chi (co・no・mi・chi, "This Road") *2009.04.29 MY BOY *2009.08.26 Take It Easy! *2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo (ブラボー☆ブラボー) *2010.02.03 Our Songs *2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた, "Song of Weeds") *2011.06.15 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ！, "Because It's Summer") Others * 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#15 Honto no Jibun) * 2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#13 Renai♥Rider) * 2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#6 MY BOY) * 2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (#7 Our Songs) * 2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) DVDs 'Clips' * 2010.03.10Buono! CLIPS Vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 'Concerts' * 2009.05.27] Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (Buono！ライブ2009 ～ハイブリッド☆パンチ～) * 2010.12.19Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ * 2010.05.19 Buono! Live 2010 ~We are Buono!~ * 2010.11.10 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 * 2011.02.11 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ * ---- Buono! Live Tour 2011summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 'Fan~club Events' * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 'DVD MAGAZINE ' 'Buono! Days' Works 'TV' *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 'Commercials' *2008-2009 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles 'Magazines' *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) Publications 'Photobooks' 'In Concert' *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Triva *Is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a Live Band for most of their Concerts. *Is the last group made for the Anime Shugo Chara that didn't Disband when the Anime ended. *Had switched labels after the end of the Anime Shugo Chara. *Every couple of Singles, the group rotates the center girl. *They have their own Youtube Channel. *Made Commercials for Pizza-La. *The group is made up of Hello! Project Kids Members. *Their single Honto no Jibun is the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single ever. *Had a year Hiatus in 2010 when the anime Shugo Chara ended. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Youtube Channel Category:Hello! Project Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Suzuki Airi Category:Buono!